Home
by Franbunanza
Summary: A story about River's homes.   Doctor/River


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these things etc.

* * *

><p>"Okay Don't peek!" Amy had her hand covering her daughters eyes.<p>

River grinned, "Alright I promise." squeezing her eyes shut beneath Amy's fingers.

Rory opened the second door from the right on the small landing "Taadaa!"

Amy took her hands away.

"Oh! Is this… Is this my room!" River stepped forward into the room and spun around taking it in.

"Of course, what do you think of the colour?" Rory asked following her in.

"Tardis blue, what else? Its perfect." River pointed at the splashes of paint in her fathers hair and on his cheek.

She threw herself backwards on to the bed.

"Here I thought you might want this as well." Amy tossed something towards River, who caught it and smiled. It was one of her mothers homemade Doctor toys.

"I haven't seen this in a very long time." she said stroking the wool hair before sitting him up on her bedside table.

"Look at all these book shelves!" She leapt to her feet and crossed to the other side of the room.

"You like books don't you? I mean I saw lots in the Stormcage."

River nodded her head and held out her arms to her parents, they came to her and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, for doing this for me, you could have had a gym or a games room or a karaoke bar but you gave me a bedroom instead!"

"This is your home River, I know you've got a bit of a collection of homes but don't ever forget that this is the one place you will always, always be welcome." Amy felt Rory's arms tighten around them as she spoke.

"Anyway, enough of this. Get some sleep, I know what you are like, staying up for weeks on end running around getting into trouble." Amy released River and pointed her finger at her in away she hoped seemed motherly but probably looked a bit silly, she let her hand fall to her side.

"That husband is a bad influence on you, couldn't you have married a milk man or something?" Rory added.

River tutted loudly and rolled her eyes, "I definitely got the penchant for "trouble" from mum!"

"Actually, yeah that's probably right isn't it."

Amy nudged him in the ribs.

"Sleep, you'll need your energy for tomorrow, you are going to meet your grandparents…Should be a tough one to explain."

They said goodnight and left River alone in her new room. She did as she was told, got ready for bed and turned out the light. She smiled as she noticed they had stuck glow in the dark stars on her ceiling, the affection she held for her parents made her feel warm and safe, a million miles from the little girl cold and alone in that New York alley.

She dreamed of them back then, wonder what they would be like? What their jobs would be? A Model and Nurse, pretty damn cool.

Tomorrow she would get to spend her first proper Christmas with her family, she'd close her eye and then in morning there would be presents and a big dinner and grandparents who were going to be seriously confused. Just as she was drifting off she heard a knock at her window.

Climbing out of bed, somewhat reluctantly, she went to investigate.

"Oh Santa Claus you've had a shave."

"Oh haha, take this will you." The doctor held out a nicely decorated box to her, "don't shake it."

River placed the box on the desk and helped The Doctor through the window. "What are you thinking, climbing up a ladder, and in the snow no less"

"I thought I'd give it a try, its romantic" he pouted.

"Yes it would have been very romantic if you fell and broke your neck." she retorted brushing snow out of his hair.

"Its Christmas, I had to bring you your present. It is Sooooo cold out there." he took off his jacket and shoes and climbed into her bed, bunching up the covers around himself.

"Oh do make yourself at home," River smiled as she turned back and closed the window. "Can I open my present?"

The Doctor poked his arm out of the covers and looked at his watch, "hang on 5...4...3...2...1...Okay, Merry Christmas River!"

"Shhhhh, Amy and Rory are asleep and if you want to play "sneaking in" then you'll need to hush!" She turned to her present and tore open the paper.

"Aww a fish, how on earth did you get this up that ladder!" she pressed her face close to the little round tank and watch the funny little creature swim around.

"It's a space fish, you can teach it to sing and I think juggle but I'm not sure how that works."

"Space fish," she chuckled, "I do hope I'm allowed pets."

"Well I was going to get you a horse but I thought Amy and Rory would be mad if I bought a horse into their house…again…and it would have been harder to bring up the ladder. So what are you going to call him?"

"Jim, of course."

"Fair point, not sure he likes me too much, might be because I ate fish fingers in front of him." the Doctor confessed.

"How insensitive of you! Thank you sweetie, I shall love him dearly." River came back over to her bed and placed a kiss on the Doctor's forehead.

"Do I get my present now?" he asked, eyes shining a little too much like an excited child.

"I didn't know you'd be dropping in or I would have bought it with me."

"Oh, rubbish, well you'll have to make it up to me another way then." he wrapped his arms around her hips and pulled her against him. Her knees bent on to the bed and she steadied herself by gripping his shoulders.

"I'm not joking, mum and dad, just down the hall."

"Well then we'll just have to be quite then." he persisted, placing a kiss on her neck.

"Do you think that is possible?" River never really intended on resisting.

"Umm based on past experiences, no I don't think its possible. But to be fair they did conceive you in the Tardis, so its only pay back really."

"I really don't need to hear about that!" she laughed and gave him a slap on the shoulder. "Oh hang on." River leapt up and looked around for the box she had discarded. She placed it next to Jim's tank so he wouldn't be able to see, "He doesn't need to see this, far too young for such depravity"

"Depravity? oh good!"

"Now where were we." River climbed back up on to his lap, "you better not get me grounded."

"Ah but then we could play "sneaking out", see and you thought you'd miss out on all these fun experiences."

She smirked and kissed him a little too hard, pushing him down towards the mattress.

"Mhmmhmm, hang on a second, so the fish can't watch but that can." the Doctor broke away and nodded toward the little doctor toy Amy had given her.

"Oooops, embarrassing! Here, is that better?" she asked as she pulled off her pyjama top and threw it over the toy Doctor.

He nodded enthusiastically.

"Happy Christmas sweetie," she whispered as she leant in for another kiss.

* * *

><p>AN: please r and r, this is my first attempt at doctor who fanfic


End file.
